Laby Fan to King
by mely-the-fangirl24
Summary: Not good at making summaries... Just my OC trying to get away with a little prank she pulls on the Goblin King, which she later regrets...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first Labyrinth sort of fanfic. This will be a really short piece altogether, three chapters to be exact. I hope you like it though, reviews are much welcomed! 

Enjoy!

* * *

 _In the castle beyond the Goblin City…_

 **The goblin king apparently had no idea how mischievous humans can be, despite the fact that his very existence is all about mischief. One day, he decides to give a tour around his castle to a group of humans claiming to be his "fans". He did not complain, however, when one of these "fans" suddenly started to ask questions.**

Fan: Your Majesty, why are you always wearing gloves?

Goblin King: Because, my dear, I happen to have sensitive skin.

Fan: Oh, so then if you take them off, you'll get hurt?

GK: No you stupid girl! It means I'll get cold if I take them off.

Fan: Oh, that's an interesting fact about you… *smirks mischievously*

GK: Well yes it is very... Is something amusing you?

Fan: Oh nothing… *Runs towards GK and takes his gloves off as fast as she can* Ha!

GK: *Surprised, followed by sudden anger* What do you think you're doing you brat?!

Fan: *Smirking* I just wanted to test if what you said it's true. I heard you tend to lie and...

GK: *starts to shiver*

Fan: *confused* Wait… Are you actually cold?

GK: *shivering* You… you BETTER give them back or I'll...

Fan: Answer me Your Majesty!

GK: … Yes! Does it look like I'm lying!? *Really trembling now*

Fan: Oh...

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Laby Fan to King part 2

 **Well of course, as you are aware by now, this particular fan tends to take her little pranks a little "too far," especially when it's the Goblin King we're speaking of right here… So, let's see how this little joke turns out.**

Previously...

Fan: Answer me Your Majesty!

GK: Yes! Does it look like I'm lying!? *Really trembling now*

Fan: Oh…

Fan: Wow *surprised* I guess you are telling the truth… * _uh oh_ *

GK: *still shivering, glaring deathly at fan* Yes well, if you are quite done with your little lark, I would not mind if you gave me my gloves back…

Fan: Umm, I think not *smirks*

GK: *surprised, but then smirks back* I see, so this is how is going to be? *Poofs another pair of gloves in his hands*

Fan: *gasps in surprise… realizes… _Oh shit_ *

GK: Well then, I am not one to play games, but I am willing to play _your_ game *walks towards fan*

Fan: *starts to feel nervous and legs start to shake* What are you doing?

GK: Oh just going to play _my_ turn now *poofs fan and himself to a dark cold cave*

Fan: *starts to panic* Hey! Where the hell are we?!

GK: The perfect place to play my turn of the game, that is.

Fan: But it's COLD in here!

GK: So?

Fan: So? Don't you feel cold as well?! *starts to shiver*

GK: I have gloves now, remember? *shows his now gloved hands up to fan's face*

Fan: Oh *suddenly realizes* Ooh… *curses in head* hey sorry about that, I was just messing around with you your Majesty, you know, just a little prank *laughs nervously*

GK: *smirks* Oh, then I am "messing around" with you as well *stares at her mischievously* this is my "little prank" to you…

Fan: *keeps laughing nervously and keeps shivering _… Damn I should have thought of this before_ *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _*What will happen Now that it's His Majesty's turn_?*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so this is the last part of Laby Fan to King and I'm kinda sad, because I wish I could have made it longer. Alas, the part of me that is a writer said to me it was ok to end it here, for there can always be a maybe next time. Still, I hope you all like it, review, and just enjoy.

 **Jareth is not my character, he belongs to the genius Jim Henson!  
The Fan is mine though, I created her towards the end of this last chapter.**

* * *

Fan: Okay, I understand that I need to be punished, but um… could we go somewhere warm, like the tropics? … I'm getting really cold right now *rubs hands on arms to keep warm*

GK: *laughs* My dear, I'm afraid I cannot and Will not do as you wish, for it is now my turn to "play"

Fan: *still cold, and getting nervous* Your Majesty, you know I was joking right? I mean, I didn't mean to really make you feel cold and all that, I just thought you were not being serious

GK: Well, now you see that I was, am, and always will be serious about what I say. Now my dear, can you magic yourself some warm attire for yourself? You know it is not healthy at all to be wearing such a warmth-lacking outfit in these conditions *sarcasm*

Fan: Oh really? Really, your Majesty? How could I possibly not know that *even more sarcasm*

GK: Hey! Do not defy me. Remember my dear, I can be cruel…

Fan: *sigh* Alright, I guess apologizing won't do for you to take us back… *looks down* how about then another game?

GK: My dear, why would I- *realizes something* I'm sorry, this may seem completely out of the current conversation, but it would seem your name has slipped my mind, may I ask what your name is? *tries to be "polite"*

Fan: *blushes* I never told you what my name was…

GK: Oh, well then, what is it?

Fan: *hesitates*… If I tell you, your Majesty might make fun of it

GK: *pretends to be hurt* My dear, why would you ever think of such impoliteness on my part? Why I merely am just curious to know what your name is, and it would be rather uncomfortable to just address you as "Fan"

Fan: *blushes even more* Oh *looks away* I'm sorry your Majesty, I didn't realize you'd be hurt by my words… *sighs* Alright, my name is *hesitates again* it's Gissel *covers face with hands. _He's going to laugh, he's going to laugh…_ *

GK: *Raises brow, interested* What an odd name, but surely quite lovely.

Fan: *Surprised, lowers hands* You- you like it?

GK: Well it is quite unique, I have never heard a name like that before.

Fan: *Recalls their situation* Ok, well now that we are acquainted, can we please get out of here Your Majesty?

GK: *smirks* Now that, my dear Gissel, is a request that I cannot and will not grant at the moment.

Fan: Oh alright Your Majesty *tries to keep warm… _I cannot believe I am not dead from hypothermia yet, His Majesty probably messing with my body heat_ * What will my punishment be?

GK: *Blinks, surprised… _Oh? She's not arguing against it? Certainly she's very different from Sarah, submissive, or just not overactive like_ _She_ _was_ * Oh, um…

Fan: *Impatient* Well? I would like an answer shortly please…

GK: To be honest Gissel, I did not think this through… um, I sincerely hoped for you to cower before me * _Damn, I should not take these kinds of situations for granted_ *

Fan: *Blinks in surprise, realizes, and starts to giggle* Let me guess, lack of knowledge of the opposite happening otherwise?

GK: *Shrugs and nods with a defeated look * Yes you can put it that way… I guess I cannot go on about assuming every young girl behaves like Sarah…

Fan: *Understanding smile* Honestly Your Majesty, that would not be good on your depiction of "young girls" as you put it, which by the way, your words flatter me Your Majesty. To be considered a "young girl" still makes me-

GK: *Teasing smile* Well I only speak the truth, don't I? Or may I ask your real age?

Fan: *Slightly annoyed (not really)* Alright better not Your Majesty; we can safely assume that I am not a girl anymore but that is all I am willing to reveal… And honestly, this "game gone wrong" is really starting to freak me out. I mean seriously, how long has it been since you brought us here? I should be dead cold by now, and yet it doesn't feel like that!

GK: "Dead cold"? Why Gissel, I have not done a single thing. And I am not sure why you would be "dead cold" if it's barely high noon outside in the middle of summer. *Laughs but covers mouth*

Fan: What? What are you- *looks around _… We are back in His castle? Wait_ … Gasps* You mean to tell me we never left this place?

GK: Now why would I go through such a hassle if I can just put up a vivid illusion? *Can't contain laughter now*

Fan: Aww Come On! *Feels really stupid but very relieved nonetheless… _Well, I guess you can only be so cruel Your Majesty, hehe_ … smiles and joins him in laughter*

 **And after this long little adventure, our little fan promises His Majesty she'll be back next summer with a better (less risky) prank, hopefully. His Majesty, however, doesn't really look forward to it, though it takes the best of his curiosity to wonder what she'll do next time…**


End file.
